bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Tabby Bee
Tabby Bee is an Event bee that hatches out of a Tabby Bee Egg, which is available in the Ticket Tent for 500 tickets. Like other event bees, Tabby Bee does not have a favorite treat. Tabby Bee is known to like the Bamboo and Clover Field. This bee has an unique perk: her abilities increase permanently with the collection of Tabby Love tokens. At 1,000 stacks, this bee has the best collection and conversion rates in the game. The maximum stats are: * Collects 110 Pollen in 4 seconds. * Makes 880 Honey in 4 seconds. * Collects 176 pollen from 3 lines of 4 flowers with Scratch (2,112 pollen). Stats * Collects 10 Pollen in 4 seconds * Makes 80 Honey in 4 seconds * +50% Energy, +20% Movespeed, +2 Attack, up to +800 Conversion Amount, up to +100 Gather Amount. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: +50% Critical Power Abilities * [Tabby Love] Permanently grants Tabby Bee +1% Gather Amount, Conversion Amount, and pollen from Scratch. Stacks up to 1,000. * [Scratch] Collects 16 pollen from 3 lines of 4 flowers. Pollen is increased by up to 1000% by Tabby Love. Gallery File:Tabby Bee.png|Tabby Bee TabbyBee Gifted.png|Gifted Tabby Bee Tabby.PNG|Tabby Bee in Hive Gifted Tabby Bee hive.PNG|Gifted Tabby Bee hive TABBY.png|Face|link=https://web.roblox.com/library/1753894363/Images-f32b TabbyLoveToken.png|Tabby Bee's Tabby Love Token File:ScratchToken.png|Tabby Bee's Scratch Token first edition tabby.png|First edition Tabby Bee TabbyGoodbye.png|When Tabby Bee sale is over. RobloxScreenShot20180808 181438460.png File:Tabby Bee Easter egg 1.PNG|Where the Tabby Bee Easter egg is located. File:Tabby Bee Easter egg 2.PNG|Tabby Bee Avatar block 4056E011-9341-4017-8B95-3089046D6874.jpeg|Tabby Bee discovered. D9A65721-F0F2-4087-B1E2-CD263687AE49.jpeg|Tabby Bee Egg. 4E36691F-7BA9-4767-83A1-24E965057122.jpeg|Tabby love as a boost on player bar 5674D6D2-AC7E-40C0-ABA5-DF4118A7EFFE.jpeg|x1 Tabby Love stats Tabby beeee.png GiftedTabby (2).png|Gifted Tabby Bee notification Trivia * When Tabby Bee was initially added, the maximum Tabby Love stack was mistakenly set to 500. This was fixed in a later update. * There used to be an Easter Egg behind the hives, which was a block with a distorted photo of Tabby Bee on it. It was removed around June 2, 2018. This was possibly a hint for one of the codes, more specifically, "Meow". * Because of a timer glitch that didn't allow players to buy it, Tabby Bee returned on sale between June 2nd and June 6th, 2018. * Tabby Bee is the third event bee to be added to the game. The first and second event bees, respectively, are Bear Bee and Photon Bee. * Tabby Love stack will not be removed if you evict or transform Tabby Bee. * When you reach 1000 Tabby Love, Tabby Bee will still produce Tabby Love ability but it will not stack. * The original price of Tabby Bee was 250 tickets. * On Tabby Bees bought before June 6, there is a 1st Edition Flag on her. * Scratch and Tabby Love are the only ability tokens in the game that do not slowly fade away. * Tabby Bee might be a reference to Onett's real life cat. This is hinted in one of Onett's dialogues in his star journey quests. * Tabby Bee, along with Basic Bee and Rascal Bee are Onett's favorite bees. * Tabby Bee is mentioned in Panda Bear's dialogue during his Ultimate Ant Annihilation 1 quest. * The Scratch ability token is generated more often than the Tabby Love token. * This is the only bee which has an ability that can improve another ability without leveling up the bee. These abilities are Tabby Love and Scratch respectively. Category:Event Category:Colorless